Joan (TV Series)
Joan is a character that appeared in Season 5 of AMC's The Walking Dead. She is a patient at Grady Memorial Hospital. Description Joan is described as "A fierce spirit despite being petite of stature. She is defiant, independent, easily worked up. It's clear she has a haunted past, but she's kind to those who deserve it. And although she's self-aware enough to know when she's outmatched, she won't go down without a fight."Walking Dead Season 5 Spoilers: Episode 4, 10 Casting, Wet Paint. (October 9, 2014) Pre-Apocalypse Atlanta, Georgia Nothing is known about Joan's life before or as the outbreak began. It is possible that he used to live in or near Atlanta before the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse Season 5 "Slabtown" Joan is dragged down to a hospital room by Tanaka and Bello. Gorman calls for Dr. Steven Edwards to come into the room at Dawn Lerner's request. Joan is being held down and struggling in a hospital bed at Grady Memorial Hospital. She had tried to escape the compound and was bitten outside. Joan, clearly traumatised, is rather willing to die than have her arm amputated. As Dawn and Beth hold her down, Dr. Edwards cuts off her arm. As Beth is cleaning up Joan's blood in her hospital room, Joan compliments Beth's humming, calling it "really nice". Joan implies that Lerner is allowing Gorman to rape her.Melissa Leon, The Walking Dead’s ‘Slabtown’: The Real Source of Terror Isn’t Walkers, It’s Rape, The Daily Beast, (November 2, 2014). Later Beth finds Joan dead in Dawn's office. She had committed suicide by opening her stitching, ultimately resulting in her bleeding out. When Officer Gorman attempts to sexually assault Beth, she knocks Gorman to the floor and a reanimated Joan rips out Gorman's neck. Beth then informs Dawn that Joan and Gorman went into her office. Dawn and Jefferies walk into the office and Joan attacks and kills Jefferies. Dawn then puts down a zombified Joan. When Beth and Noah are escaping the hospital, Joan's severed arm can be seen at the bottom of the elevator shaft. "Coda" Joan is mentioned by Dawn while talking with Beth. Death Killed by *Herself (Suicide) Joan, after having her arm amputated, goes into Dawn Lerner's office and cuts open her stitching; causing her to bleed out. She scratched the words "FUCK YOU" into the floor before dying. *Dawn Lerner (Zombified) After reanimating, Joan attacks Gorman. When Dawn enters her office with Jefferies, Joan attacks the two, killing Jefferies. Joan is then put down by Dawn. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Joan has killed: *Herself (Suicide) *Gorman (Infected) *Jeffries (Infected) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Dawn Lerner It is shown that Dawn cares about Joan's well being, as after she escapes the hospital and is bit, Dawn brings her back in to amputate her arm, and when she resists Dawn tells her that she's not going to let her turn and die. Gorman Joan is shown to despise Gorman, and presumably tries escaping the hospital as Gorman sexually abuses her. Gorman says that he'll make Joan his again, and after Joan has her arm amputated, Joan cut out her stitches so that she didn't have to be sexually abused by Gorman again, writing "FUCK YOU" into the floor directed at Gorman before killing herself. Beth Greene Beth and Joan had a stable relationship in the short time they knew each other. Dawn forces Beth to hold Joan down whilst being amputated which Beth later states she is sincerely sorry that it happened. Joan also complements Beth's humming, calling it "really nice". However, upon finding Joan's corpse in Dawn's office, Beth didn't show any sign of sadness which is possibly because Beth and Joan were only acquaintances. Appearances TV Series Season 5 *"Slabtown" Trivia *The casting call for this character used the name Amber. * Joan is the first and only character in the series to be portrayed by an Academy Award nominee (Keisha Castle-Hughes was nominated for the award for Best Actress in 2004 her role in Whale Rider). Notes Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Suicidal Category:Amputated Victims Category:Grady Memorial Hospital Category:Undeads Category:Deceased Category:TV Series